extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Arabia
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Muslim|government = Monarchy (until 1920) Constitutional Republic (since 1920) |culture = Bedouin (Arabic) (until 1920) Egyptian Arab (Arabic) (since 1920) Culture Group Union Arabic|rank = Kingdom|tag = ARB|capital = Makkah (385) (until 1920) Qahirah (361) (since 1920) |development = Start: 572}} is a Sunni Bedouin monarchy located in the Horn of Africa and Egypt regions of the Africa subcontinent and the Mashriq region of the Near East subcontinent, all in the Africa continent and Asia continent for the Mashriq region as well; arising during the 'Cold War' era. Arabia will convert the primary culture from Bedouin to Egyptian Arab in 1920, and reform the monarchy into a constitutional republic in the same year. Emerging, gaining cores, from Sunni countries: and on February 22, 1958 the republic, of the Egypt section, borders fellow Sunni countries ( west and south), Secular countries ( east), waters of the Libyan Sea, Bay of Alexandria and Palestinian Coast (Eastern Mediterranean area, Mediterranean region) north and the waters of the Gulf of Suez and Red Sea (Red Sea area, Arabian Sea region) east. Country is at war with and can cancel the Suez Canal on the starting date. , losing its cores, will be annexed by on September 2, 1971 and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Egypt, Syria, Israel Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Decisions Adopt Secularism * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 79 ** Is not: *** Secular *** Be a theocracy *** / Be a caliphate *** Be a feudal theocracy *** Be an iqta ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Secular becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 1 Stability Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Unify Islam * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Number of cities at least 10 ** Does not have country modifier "Unified Islam" ** Does not have the Caliphate government reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Thatta (504), Cordoba (225), Kostantiniyye (151), Bagdat (410), Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Mesina (124), Palermo (125), Dagestan (425), Sam (382), Samarqand (454), Ifni (347), Aden (388), and Mascate (400) ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain 'A Unified Islam' for 5 years *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +2.0% Missionary Strength *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Arabian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier ** -15.0% Land Attrition * Ambition: ** +1.00 Land Leader Shock * Ideas: ** Indian Ocean Trade: *** +15.0% Trade Steering ** Arabian Horses: *** -10.0% Cavalry Cost *** +25.0% Cavalry Flanking Ability ** Land of the Prophet: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Spreading the Prophet's Word: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Bedouin Traders: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Clan Loyalties: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Arabia: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Egyptian Arab countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Formable nations Category:Arabic countries Category:African countries Category:Asian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Cold War Category:Near East countries Category:Bedouin countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Monarchies